Star Rangers: Backlash
by Mystra99
Summary: For an unshielded empath the mind can be a deadly weapon. Third story in the Star Rangers AU series.
Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for the fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands. It is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Productions.

 **denotes telepathic exchange**

 **Star Rangers: Backlash**

By Mystra99

Ranger Lieutenant James Ellison ignored the glances of the curious students as he wove his way down the corridors of Hargrove Hall. He grinned inwardly as he noticed the looks he was receiving from the harried students. Sandburg always said that he screamed 'cop' no matter what they were doing or how he was dressed. From the nervous looks of some of the students, he had to admit that his partner was right. They were gazing at him as if wondering whom he was here to arrest and praying that it wasn't them. Ellison kept his senses turned down and purposely did not scan the crowd. He was here to surprise his roommate, not bust a bunch of college kids for illegal drug use, he would leave that up to vice and the college patrols.

He gripped the paper sack, containing the two cups of fresh Starbuck's coffee, a little tighter as he negotiated the packed hallway. It was just his luck to hit class change. Finally, free from the throng, he quickly mounted the stairs to the second floor. Sending out his hearing he latched onto the sound of a familiar heartbeat and followed it to a rear office. Peaking around the partially opened office door Jim smiled at the sight that greeted him. Seated at his desk, a pair of wire rim glasses perched on his nose and surrounded by stacks of papers, Dr. Bair Sandburg was oblivious to the world around him. The glasses gave the anthropologist a decidedly scholarly air. While the need of vision correcting glasses was a thing of the past, since today's medicine could repair most eye disorders, the increased use of computers and data pads had provided a new need for the old eyewear. Specially designed lenses cut glare from data screens and fluorescence lighting lessening eyestrain and fatigue. In the past year glasses had seen a comeback, at least on the job, as office workers and academics discovered their benefits.

Entering the office Jim set the Starbuck's sack on the table near the couch and pulled out one of the cups. Opening the lid the sentinel took a moment to savor the aroma of the fresh brewed coffee then carried the steaming cup to the desk. With a mischievous grin he waved the aromatic brew under the nose of the engrossed scholar.

"Wha...?" Blair blinked and looked up as the scent of fresh coffee penetrated his awareness. Seeing the grinning face of his partner he made a grab for the source of the delicious smell and inhaled deeply. "Ah, a double latte, heaven." Taking a sip he sighed in appreciation then turned to face his roommate. "So Jim what brings you to the hallowed halls of academia, I thought you had court today?"

Retrieving his own cup of coffee, Ellison perched on the corner of the crowded desk and took a sip of the potent brew before answering. "I did but the perp decided to plead guilty so we all went home. I thought I'd drop by and see what you've been working so hard on all week."

"And I'm so glad you did, thanks for the latte man I need a major caffeine fix to get through these reports and I'm out of tea."

"Glad to be of service. So what are you working on?" Jim glanced at the piles of papers littering the desk then stiffened. Reaching out he lifted one of the reports from a teetering stack. "Sandburg these are background checks." He checked the official stamps on the reports. "From the UET Federal Investigative Unit. What's going on here?"

Blair took the report from his sentinel's hand and laid it back on the appropriate stack. "What's going on is that the secure lab goes online in three weeks and I have to choose who gets access." He waved at the stacks of papers. "I've got applications from students, professors and outside contractors all wanting a piece of the action." He ran a hand wearily through his tousled hair. "It's my job to make sure that no questionable characters get allowed onto the project."

"That sounds like a pretty tall order Chief. Is this project really that important?"

"It's only the find of the millennium." Blair leaned back in his chair and fixed his sentinel with a serious gaze. "Jim do you have any idea how many people would kill to have access to Harvester technology? And the find is so much more. In three weeks they will begin transferring the data archive from the Stoddard dig here to Rainier. We're talking the entire data repository of the most advanced race ever to transverse space. The UET wanted to lock the entire site away under military authority."

"So why didn't they? This sounds too dangerous to entrust to a university no matter how good a reputation it has?"

"They didn't have a choice. Rainier refused to allow me to work on the project unless they had access to the find. So they compromised, all findings from the site will remain under UET guard but work on the artifacts will be done here at Rainier. The UET retains all rights to the findings and no information can be released without UET approval. It's quite a coup for the university, the UET is funneling billions into this project."

"OK, what am I missing here? I can understand Rainier not wanting the UET to take over their project. But with a find this important, not to mention dangerous, why would the UET let a university dictate to them? "

Blair studied the cup in his hands intently then muttered so softly only a sentinel could hear. "I'm the only one that can read the Harvester language. My contract with Rainier states that I can't work on any project not approved by the university. If they want me they have to deal with Rainier."

Jim stared at the anthropologist in stunned silence then shook his head. "So you're telling me that without you this priceless find is what …useless?"

Sandburg looked up and sighed. "Yeah, Jim that's exactly what I'm telling you."

Memories stirred in the sentinel's mind…Blair's memories. _There was a flash of light and a voice whispering in his mind. Then pain as his mind was flooded with strange words and symbols. You are The Key._

Pushing the images to the back of his mind for later study Ellison forced his attention back to the conversation. "And the military agreed to let you run around free? I'm sorry Chief but for something this big the UET could lock your butt away for eternity, contract or no contract, and there wouldn't be a thing anyone, including Rainier, could do about it."

"Ordinarily you'd be right Jim but the UET doesn't want to get on my bad side." He grinned cheekily, "They need me." Then he turned serious. "I don't do confinement well." More memories stirred in the sentinel's mind _. The feel of chains and shackles weighed down his exhausted body. Despair filled him as he looked through the bars of his cramped cell._ No, locking Sandburg away for his own good was not an option. "Besides," Sandburg continued unaware of the images dancing through his partner's brain, "there are people who depend on me Jim, people that the UET don't want to piss off right now. Having me disappear is not an option for them."

Visions of sentinels and …Katsura warriors…flashed through Ellison's mind. It seemed that he wasn't the only one concerned for the welfare of this enigmatic young man. No, the UET could not risk alienating either the Katsura or the sentinel clans. "OK, I get it, the UET either cooperates or they lose any chance at the Harvester technology." At the guide's nod he shook his head and dropped into the chair in front of the desk. "And they can't make any move against you without risking dangerous repercussions. While you can't go against your contact with the university without committing professional suicide." Ellison sighed. "How do you get yourself into these messes Chief?"

"Hey, it's a gift man." He waved at the stack of papers littering his desk. "So how about helping me with this?"

"Whatever you need partner." Grabbing a report the ranger settled down to work. If his guide was going to work on this project then he was going to make sure there were no traitors hidden in their midst. "So when do you interview the possible candidates?"

"Monday, why?"

"I'd like to sit in if you don't mind. Between an empath and a sentinel I think we can make sure no undesirables slip through."

Blair felt a weight lift from his shoulders at his sentinel's words. "Thanks Jim."

"Anytime Chief." Ellison took a sip of his coffee, settled back into the chair and began to read. Soon only the sound of turning pages was heard in the cluttered office.

"Aw come on Jim, she can't be that bad." Simon Banks stepped to his office door and watched as Sandburg followed his sentinel into the bullpen. "She seemed to like me."

"That's an understatement Chief. The woman's a shark and you will stay away from her."

"But Jim…" Sandburg shook his head and changed tactics. "Mining gangs are close knit groups, they don't tolerate outsiders. It would be quite a coup to study a group from the inside."

Ellison snorted and looked at his partner in disbelief. For a genius he could be dense at times. "Sandburg an anthropological study was the last thing on that woman's mind. She wanted to buy you from me Chief. Offered a pretty good price too. Maybe I should have taken her up on the offer."

"What!"

"Ellison, Sandburg my office." Simon smiled as the squabbling duo veered toward this office. Waving for them to sit, he handed out coffee then settled behind his desk. "Well it's nice to see you two back here in one piece. The patrol reported that by the time they arrived at Nexus 3 the rebellion was over. The factories were back in business and the gangs had returned to work. Want to tell me how you worked that miracle?"

"Uh well sir..."

"Well spit it out Sandburg I'm not getting any younger."

Blair glanced at Jim but when the sentinel remained silent he took a deep breath and began the story. "Well sir as you know the Midas Mining Consortium reported a number of their factories on Nexus 3 were being sabotaged and asked the rangers for help. What we weren't told was that the vandals were not some competitor trying to stop production it was the mining gangs themselves committing the crimes."

"The gangs were trashing their own factories? That doesn't make any sense. The factories are their livelihood. They would be cutting their own throats."

"Ordinarily you'd be right sir." Jim ran a hand wearily over his head. "But Midas has been shortchanging the gangs. Money earmarked for safety gear and mine maintenance was being diverted. The gangs were sick and tired of losing people to accidents that should have never happened."

"Not to mention the increase in sickness and birth defects. They were out for blood Simon." Blair's blue eyes darkened as he remembered the suffering they had seen. "To make matters worse the factory heads were intentionally stirring up trouble between the gangs pitting them against each other to divert attention away from their skimming."

"As you can imagine sir no one was very glad to see us nor were they willing to talk."

"So how did you manage to calm things down?"

"Well after Jim put a number of the top gang leaders in traction they cooled down enough to listen to reason."

"Traction?" Simon stared at his best ranger in shock. "You took on a room full of gang leaders and put them in the hospital? Are you crazy? They could have killed you."

Jim turned cold blue eyes on his captain. "No one takes my guide. They know that now."

Simon glanced at the now silent guide. Noticing the blush on the young man's cheeks things clicked into place. The mining gangs were a rough bunch, which still followed the code of their distant cousins the urban street gangs. While they worked the mines dutifully, their off duty hours were filled with more questionable activities. Gambling, prostitution and turf wars were common. Sandburg would be worth a fortune to certain factions. Simon could almost picture the scene. Ellison and an oblivious Sandburg entered one of the gangs meeting grounds to negotiate but instead found themselves the center of another sort of attention. They probably tried to buy the young guide but when that failed it would have been a free for all each gang trying to obtain the kid for itself. And Ellison would have responded with deadly force. The gangs were lucky no one died. "So after you showed them the error of their ways what happened?"

Blair smiled. "Then they decided that ticking off a sentinel with commando skills was bad for their health and agreed to a truce. Jim contacted Midas's head office and apprised them of the situation then rounded up every member of higher management on site and made them work a shift in the mines. By the time the head office called back with someone empowered to negotiate the local boys were more than ready to talk. Midas and the gangs reached an agreement, we turned the embezzlers over to the patrol to hold for prosecution and everyone went away happy."

"Except Lil." Jim added. "She was one of the few gang leaders smart enough to stay out of the fighting."

"I thought you said that the gangs and Midas came to an understanding."

"Oh they did sir that's not why she's unhappy. She's disappointed I wouldn't sell Sandburg to her. She's quite taken with him." Ellison reached out and ruffled his guide's hair. "She even promised to keep him all to herself."

Blair batted away the sentinel's hand. "She was joking, man. I mean she's gorgeous, there's no way she would need to buy men, especially me. But she did invite me to come back anytime. I still think a study of the gang dynamics would be a great project."

Jim met Simon's eyes and shook his head. One of Blair's most endearing traits was that he was totally oblivious to the impact he had on people. Blair cared about what was inside a person. The thought that someone would kill to possess him for his outer beauty or use him as an empathic sex toy were concepts foreign to the young scholar. It wasn't that Blair was naïve, he was well traveled and he knew what the universe held. The kid just had trouble believing that anyone would think that he was anything special. But Ellison knew the truth; the universe was full of scum that would love to get their hands on Blair. Something primitive stirred in the sentinel. But any who tried to possess this special young man would fail; he would see to that, he would kill anyone who tried to harm him. With a smile he cuffed the back of his guide's curly head. "No way Chief, like I told Lil you're not for sale. You're my guide and you have too much to do to be hiding away in a hole in the ground on some backwater space rock."

Warm affection lit the dark blue eyes and Blair smiled. "Yeah, I know Jim, but you must admit Lil was gorgeous."

"Right, gorgeous like a viper. I think you'd better let this one pass Junior."

"Whatever you say Jim."

Simon cleared his throat and fixed the two with a stern glare. "As fascinating as I find Sandburg's dating escapades don't you two have a report to write? Sometime this century would be nice."

"Gee," Blair stood and placed his cup on the edge of Simon's desk then glanced at Jim, "we're back on planet less than an hour and he's already cracking the whip."

"That's just his way of saying he missed us," grabbing his partner by the arm he pulled him toward the door, "come on before he comes up with something vile for us to do."

"Worse than paperwork?" Blair's tone indicated he thought that was impossible.

"Ah, good point." Jim glanced at his partner and grinned. "Maybe we should forget the report and make a run for it."

"No way, he'd just track us down. Better get it done now, you know how grumpy he gets if he doesn't get his way."

"All right you two very funny now get out of here and let me get some work done." He smiled at his best team. It was good to have them home. "And nice work."

With a nod Jim escorted his partner out of the office and over to his desk. In truth Blair had written most of the report on the return trip. They just needed to transfer it to the proper forms and print it out and they were good to go. It had been a harrying few days and he was looking forward to a quiet night at home, a peaceful night alone with his guide.

Sensing his sentinel's mood Blair looked up from the computer and smiled. **It's all right Jim.** **We're home; we're safe now.**

Jim nodded. **It was too close Chief…if I'd lost you…**

 **But you didn't. I'm here. I'll always be here. I won't leave you Jim and they can't take me from you. They may try but in the end they'll fail. We are one, now and forever.**

His guide's soft words soothed the primitive emotions roused by the gang's assault on his guide. Reassured primitive instincts subsided. The panther retreated back to the depths of the sentinels mind to wait until it was again needed. And Jim Ellison gave his partner a brilliant smile. "What do you say we finish this up and find some place to eat, suddenly I'm starved?"

"I think that's a great idea. I'll even agree to Wonderburger."

"Deal."

Fifteen minutes later they dropped the finished report in Rhonda's box and headed home.

Blair Sandburg hummed merrily as he bounced down the hall toward his office. It was Friday and he had just turned in the last of the paperwork needed to satisfy the bureaucrats that the secure lab was up to specs and that no subversives had managed to sneak into the ranks. As if any of the double agent types had stood a prayer of sneaking by his watchful sentinel. Blair chuckled; it had been a privilege to watch the ranger at work. Ellison had stood sentry in the corner of the room while Blair conducted the interviews with prospective candidates. Head tilted the sentinel had monitored the bio-signs of each person as he or she was interviewed. Most of those with less than altruistic intents had wilted under the Ellison icy glare of death and fled the room. The few brave or rather fool hearty souls that had tried to lie, cheat or bluff their way onto the project soon found out that trying to lie to a sentinel and an empath was impossible. They were quickly caught and expunged from the program. Now all he had to do was take it easy for the rest of the weekend. Jim had two days off and promised him a fishing trip to the mountains. He was looking forward to breathing some fresh mountain air, catching a few fish and relaxing. Maybe he could talk Jim into a few sensory tests while they were out. Blair smiled as he imagined the face his sentinel always made when the subject of tests came up. He'd just have to find the right approach to broach the subject, after all it was for Jim's own good. All thoughts of sensory tests flew out of his mind as he spied the figure slumped against the wall next to his office door.

"Hello Tony," Blair greeted the student. Unlocking the door he ushered him into the office. Crossing to his desk he dropped his backpack onto the floor before perching on the corner of the desk and facing the still silent student. "Did you want to see me about something?"

Dropping into the chair in front of the desk the tall lanky redhead ran a shaky hand through his hair before lifting haunted eyes. "Yeah, I really need to get on the project professor. I thought you might…well reconsider. I'll do anything."

Blair sighed; Tony Hamilton was a member of the Rainier basketball team and a good student. Unfortunately, good grades alone were not enough to grant the student a place on the Harvester project especially when that student did not turn in the appropriate paperwork at the appointed time. "I'm sorry Tony, but there is no way I can consider you for a place on the team, at least not this semester. All the slots are taken. I'll hold your application on file along with the others who weren't picked this go round. If a slot opens up you'll be considered. That's the best I can do." Seeing the student's shoulders slump in defeat Blair leaned forward and placed a hand on the bent shoulders. "Tony I know you're disappointed but there will be other opportunities. This project is going to go on for a long time. You're a good student, you'll get your chance."

"It doesn't matter." The anguish in the young man's eyes hit the empath like a slap.

Jerking back from the emotional onslaught Blair studied the student closely. There was more going on here than a student disappointed in not getting to work on a research project. "Tony…"

Rising from the chair Tony shook his head and began pacing in front of the desk. "Nothing matters now. It's all gone. I just wanted to study you know. Make my parents proud. Now it's all gone. He said that if I didn't get onto the project he'd make my family suffer. I tried but it was too late. I told him the deadline had passed but he wouldn't listen. Now my dad will lose his job and they'll take the house. God...ma loves that house, losing it will kill her. And it's all your fault." The frantic pacing stilled as the young man stared out the office window at the campus. Blair moved off the desk then stiffened as Tony turned and pulled a laser pistol out of his jacket pocket. "I'll have to quit Rainier, he said he'd pull my scholarship if I failed." The student leveled the weapon at Blair's chest. "I failed and he's a man of his word. Why couldn't you have just let me on the team? Then everything would have been fine."

Sandburg glanced from the weapon to the desperate student and sighed. Why did things like this always happen to him? He'd survived a shuttle crash and eight months of living on a hostile planet just to be taken out by a disgruntled student with an illegal hand weapon. Life was so unfair. Then there was Jim, his sentinel needed him, he couldn't let it end this way he had to do something. As if in answer to his prayers the calm tones of his partner echoed in his mind. **Blair? What's wrong?**

 **Jim man there's a crazy student in my office with a hand laser, the illegal kind.**

 **What! OK, Chief I need you to keep him calm we're on our way. Keep him calm and talking Sandburg and don't do anything to piss him off.**

 **Pissing him off is the last thing on my mind. Just hurry man.**

Taking comfort from his partner's presence Blair struggled to calm himself then fixed his attention on the student. "Whoa man, take it easy." Blair thinned his mental shields and projected calm to the agitated young man. "I'm sure we can work this out. Who's threatening your family? My roommate's a cop maybe he can help."

"No one can help me. He's too powerful. He owns the plant where my dad works and the building where my parents live. He even controls the scholarship fund that's paying for my degree. He said he'd destroy my family if I didn't cooperate. Well I might not be able to save my family but I can make him pay for hurting them."

"Make him pay how?" Blair had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what the student had in mind and his next words confirmed his fears.

"By making sure he doesn't get what he wants. Everyone knows that without you this project is a bust so I'm taking you out of the picture." Blair stiffened as he saw the student's hand tighten on the trigger. "He loses."

Dropping his shields completely Blair concentrated on dampening the emotions coming from the student then slumped in defeat. He was a strong empath and could influence the minds of most people but not this time. Tony was too far gone into madness to be swayed by his empathy. The young man was determined to kill him and there was nothing Blair could do to stop him. **I'm sorry Jim.** Blair sent as he curled one hand around the stone paperweight on his desk. He wasn't going down without a fight, no matter how impossible the odds.

The sound of shattering glass suddenly filled the office then Tony's body jerked forward as his head exploded. Blair gasped as the emotions of the dying young man flooded his unprotected mind then something slammed into his shoulder knocking him backward against the desk. The pain in his shoulder mixed with the screaming of overstressed empathetic channels and carried him into welcomed oblivion.

Simon Banks stood in the doorway to his office and surveyed his domain. The mood in the bullpen was light. They had just wrapped up a number of difficult cases and everyone was looking forward to enjoying some well-earned downtime. Jim Ellison perched on the edge of Rafe's desk as he listened to the tale Henry Brown was spinning. The sentinel was relaxed, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as Brown's story of Rafe and pair of dancing girls grew wilder and Rafe's blush deepened. Suddenly, the relaxed posture faded and the ex-commando came to full battle alert. Seeing the change in demeanor Simon headed for the sentinel as the rest of major crime gathered around. Something was wrong and Banks had a sinking feeling he knew who was in danger. As he reached Ellison's side his suspicions were confirmed.

"Sandburg's in trouble." The ranger was already moving toward the door. "A nut-case with a hand laser."

Banks paused long enough to issue orders. "Rafe, Brown you're with me. Taggert, notify Rainier security and the CPD, and call an ambulance." Then he hurried after his fast moving lieutenant, Brown and Rafe hot on his heels. They caught up with Ellison in the precinct garage preparing to climb into one of the department's hover cars. Due to Cascade's often tempestuous weather and heavy forests, air cars were restricted to emergency personnel only. The rest of the population used ground vehicles and Ellison preferred that means of transport most times. That he had immediately headed for the precinct's emergency air transports was not a reassuring sign. Without a word Simon took the keys from the preoccupied sentinel and slid behind the wheel. As Brown and Rafe commandeered the back seat Ellison had no choice but to claim the passenger seat. "We have to hurry Simon." He muttered as he secured the safety straps.

Banks was already heading the car out of the garage. When he was clear of the building he took them up and set a course straight for Rainier. "You just concentrate on the kid I'll get us there."

Without another word the sentinel turned to gaze out the window his mind turned inward to his guide. He could feel Blair's fear and sent reassurance along the bond. The empath tried to calm the distraught young man but even Blair could not break through such dementia. Jim cursed inwardly. They weren't going to make it. The crazed student was going to kill his guide and there was nothing he could do about it.

 **I'm sorry Jim.** Ellison stiffened at Blair's soft goodbye. The healer's soothing presence wrapped around him for a moment then faded as the empath tried to protect him from what they both knew was coming. Suddenly a blinding wave of pain echoed along the link sending his senses spiraling out of control and plunging the sentinel's mind into darkness.

Jim groaned and prized his eyes open. The air car was parked on the front lawn of Hargrove Hall and a worried Simon Banks was kneeling beside the open passenger door.

"Jim you with us?"

Ellison winced as his senses spiked sending a jab of pain shooting through his head. Instinctively he reached for Blair. The bond was faint, strained but he could just feel his guide. As the familiar presence registered in his mind his senses stabilized. Glancing up at his worried boss he nodded.

Seeing that the sentinel was back with them and lucid Bank's stood up and helped the dazed ranger from the car. "What the hell happened? One minute you're staring out the window then you jerked as if electrocuted. Damn it Ellison, you scared ten years off my life. You were barely breathing."

"I'm fine Simon." Jim shook off the helping hands and strode forward. "I need to get to Blair; he's been shot."

Gesturing to the paramedics who were already hauling their gear from the ambulance Banks turned to follow the fast departing sentinel.

Ignoring the crowd trailing behind him Ellison focused his hearing outward latching onto the faint heartbeat he knew so well. The bond between them was quiet now. He knew Blair still lived but he could get no clear input from the link. It was like a com channel filled with static. Sandburg had been wide open when his attacker died. Jim had only caught a small portion of the psychic backlash caused by the kid's death and it had put him down. There was no telling what the full force of the psychic assault would do to the unprotected empath. He needed to get to Blair before shock stole his guide from him.

Ellison pushed open the door to Sandburg's office and made straight for the crumpled figure lying beside the desk. He spared a quick glance at the corpse sprawled face down in a pool of blood before turning his full attention on his guide. The threat had been neutralized; all that was important now was Blair. Kneeling beside his partner he clasped one limp wrist in a tight grip and sent his strength along the damaged link. He could feel the pulse under his fingers steady as the healer's system used the new energy to fight back. Blood flowed from a wound high on the young man's left shoulder and a bruise darkened the left temple, probably from striking the desk as he went down. Neither injury was life threatening with proper treatment. Shock was the enemy now. He had no way to assess the damage done to the brilliant mind by the backlash. But the fact that the bond between them was still intact though strained gave him hope. Jim could feel the energy draining steadily from his body as Blair's healing talent struggled to stabilize his traumatized system. He was vaguely aware of the paramedics kneeling beside him but he refused to relinquish his grip on the slack wrist. Somehow he knew the contact was all that was keeping the empath from succumbing to the shock.

Gentle hands bound the shoulder wound and inserted an IV into the wounded man's free arm, the one not being held in a death grip by the fierce looking ranger. Seeing the torque decorating his patient's neck the EMT glanced from the dead student to the injured teacher before turning to his partner. "Tell the ER we have a guide in empathic shock. Looks like he was wide open when the other guy bought it." He glanced at Ellison. "His sentinel is somehow stabilizing him but he won't be able to keep it up forever. We need to transport ASAP."

Working with practiced efficiency the two EMTs loaded the unconscious guide onto a stretcher and soon had both their patient and his vigilant sentinel ensconced into the back of the ambulance. In moments they were winging their way to the waiting ER staff leaving the worried rangers behind to begin the chore of sorting out the crime scene.

James Ellison ignored the stares of the paramedics as he concentrated all his energy on his injured partner. Time lost all meaning as he listened to the steady heartbeat and gentle breathing of his guide. Suddenly the interior of the ambulance blurred and reformed into a familiar green jungle.

 _Looking around the sentinel was unsurprised to find himself sitting on the stone steps of an ancient temple his guide sleeping quietly in his arms. With one hand he gently brushed the unruly curls back from the young man's face and ran sensitive fingers over one cheek. "Hey Chief you with me buddy?"_

 _The sleeping figure stirred and blinked open blurry blue eyes. "Jim?"_

 _"Yeah, it's me Chief."_

 _"Oh man, my head. What happened?" He glanced around then turned to look at Jim in confusion. "How did we get here?'_

 _"You're the Shaman. All I know is one minute we're in the ambulance then we're here."_

 _"Ambulance...oh god." Blair gasped as memory returned. "Tony."_

 _"Easy Chief." Ellison cradled his guide as the horror of his experience came crashing back. "I've got you. You're safe now." He ran his fingers through the curly hair. "You scared me buddy. I thought I'd lost you."_

 _"You nearly did," was the quiet answer. "You saved me; I was drifting then you were there. You brought me back. I didn't have the strength to fight off the shock. I'm sorry Jim I made a mistake. I dropped all of my shields. I know better then to leave myself that open but he was going to kill me I didn't think I had anything to lose." He ran one hand over the sentinel's cheek. "I was wrong. You came for me. I couldn't fight through the backlash. Then suddenly I could feel your energy sustaining me. You saved me, thank you."_

 _"Any time Chief. I'll always be there when you need me."_

 _The two rested in silence, content for the moment to bask in the knowledge that they were both alive and together. Then Blair stirred. "We have to go back Jim. You need to break off contact. I'm stable now; it's safe for you to let go. The backlash has blown out my empathic circuits I can't control my abilities now; if you stay connected to me I could drain you. You have to let go."_

 _The sentinel tightened his grip then forced himself to relax. "Blair, are you going to be okay?"_

 _"I'm a healer Jim, anything that doesn't kill me outright will in time be corrected. The danger is past." He gave his partner a playful punch to the shoulder. "Relax big guy, the worst is over. I'm more concerned about you right now."_

 _"If I pull away won't it hurt you? I thought it was dangerous to pull out of a healing link."_

 _"This isn't the same. I didn't forge a healing link with you. My nervous system isn't merged with yours. We're bonded; my body is pulling energy from you using that link. Ordinarily I can control the bond, open and close it down at will but the backlash has burned away my control. As long as we're in contact I can't help but drain your energy. You must break the connection for both our sakes. You won't hurt me by pulling away, you'll just stop the energy drain."_

 _"Okay Chief, I promise I'll break contact as soon as we get back."_

 _"Good now there's one more thing. With the bond on the fritz you will not be able to use our connection as an anchor for your senses. You're use to using both the psychic bond as well as my biosigns to stabilize your senses. Until I recover you're going to have to rely solely on physical input. You'll need someone with you in the field until I'm back on line."_

 _"Don't worry Chief, I'll be fine as long as I know you're okay, I'll manage. Simon won't let me go out without backup. You just concentrate on getting better." The sentinel put on his best innocent expression. "For some reason my fellow rangers find me hard to work with. They would really appreciate you getting back on your feet as quickly as possible."_

 _Blair chuckled. "Okay big guy I wouldn't want the guys to suffer needlessly."_

 _"Good now I need you to tell me exactly what happened in your office then return us to the real world."_

 _Taking a deep breath Blair quickly recounted all he could remember about his encounter with Tony. When he finished he looked up at the sentinel and shook his head sadly. "I could have helped him Jim I know I could. But he never gave me the chance. What a waste."_

 _"Blair you can't save everyone no matter how much you wish you could. Tony made his choice. It wasn't your fault."_

 _The shaman still grieved at the lost of such a promising life but he could feel the truth in the sentinel's words. Nodding he laid his head on Ellison's shoulder and sighed. "I know you're right Jim but it still hurts."_

 _"I know buddy." The ranger hugged the young man tightly offering comfort through his touch. "There will be time to grieve later, for now we need to get out of here." The sentinel would never admit it but he could feel fatigue creeping through his body. Time was running out._

 _Sandburg gave a tiny nod. "Take care of yourself Jim and be careful."_

 _"I will, just get well Blair, I need you partner."_

 _Bright blue eyes stared up at the sentinel then one slim hand brushed gently across his cheek. "See you on the other side."_

At the shaman's touch the jungle blurred and Jim found himself once again in the back of the ambulance heading for Cascade General. Casting his senses over the still figure lying on the gurney he realized that what he had been told on the spirit plane was true. Blair was stable, a steady pulse throbbed beneath his sensitive fingers and the skin though still pale had lost some of its chill. Remembering his promise Ellison released his grip on the slack wrist and slumped wearily back against the wall. Ignoring the concerned gazes of the EMTs he let the relief sweep over him. His guide was alive and in time would recover. For now nothing else mattered.

Dr. Leslie Parker met the ambulance at the emergency room doors. As the hospital's resident expert on sentinels as well as the rangers of Major Crimes she had been immediately summoned when the call from Rainier came through. "Trauma Room 3." She directed the EMTs then turned to the haggard looking sentinel. She had discounted the EMTs reports that Ellison had somehow willed his partner back from the brink but now seeing his exhaustion she revised her opinion. Something unusual was going on here and she had a feeling convincing the ranger to tell her what was not going to be easy. She made no comment as the lieutenant followed her to the treatment room. Entering the room she activated the privacy shield then turned to her patient. Ellison was ignored as she focused all her attention on the injured anthropologist.

Thirty minutes later she stood back from the bed and turned to face the worried sentinel. Leaving her medical staff to carry out her orders she turned her attention to her second if unofficial patient. "They'll get him settled in a room then you can stay with him. Let's go to my office."

Taking one last glance at the nurses swarming around his partner's bed Ellison reluctantly followed the doctor from the room. "How is he?"

Ushering the sentinel into her office the doctor closed the door and activated the privacy shield before answering. "Actually he's doing well for someone who's suffered an intense psychic backlash without any shielding. The shoulder wound is minor. The projectile went clear through and missed anything vital. Baring infection it should heal cleanly. The major concern is the damage done by the backlash. The empathic channels in his brain suffered severe burning from the excess energy load. It's like being struck by lightening except in this case the lightening was made of psychic energy. We have him on a psi suppressant, which will shut down his empathic talents until the damage heals. I'm also keeping him sedated. This type of injury is very painful. It's kinder to keep him sedated until the trauma heals."

"But he will be okay."

"I can't answer that. The damage to the empathic centers in extensive. The wounds should heal but what condition his mind will be in afterwards I can't say. It's possible his talents could be permanently gone and there could be other brain damage. I'm sorry Jim."

Ellison looked at the honest concern on the doctor's face and decided to take a chance. "Les there's something you should know. Blair is...different."

"Anything you tell me will be kept in strict confidence. I only want to do what's best for my patient."

"Blair is more than just my guide and an empath. He's a shaman and a healer. As long as you keep him breathing and his heart beating, he'll make a full recovery."

"I've heard of empathetic healers but I've never met one. Don't worry I won't do anything to endanger Dr. Sandburg. But I'm glad you told me. There are certain drugs that are dangerous for a healer. As his doctor I need to know this. Fortunately the ones I've ordered are safe. Does anyone else know?"

"Just my unit."

"Okay, I've placed him in a semi-private room with orders for them not to assign anyone to the second bed. I suggest you make use of it. You don't look too good Ellison."

The ranger gave a weary smile. "Thanks Les I think I'll take you up on that."

"I just have one more question."

"You want to know how I kept Blair from succumbing to the shock." At the doctor's nod he continued. "Blair and I share a deeper bond then most sentinels and guides. He was able to use the bond to draw energy from me, energy his healing talent could use to fight off the shock."

"Amazing." Rising, the doctor motioned to the door. "They should have Dr. Sandburg settled in his room by now, let's get you back to him."

Dragging his weary body from the chair the ranger moved to the door then stopped and looked at the doctor. "Thanks Les."

"Thank you Jim for trusting me." She met the sentinel's eyes. "You won't be sorry."

With a nod the sentinel exited the office then followed the pretty doctor to the room where his guide waited. After checking over her patient to make sure all was as it should be Leslie placed one hand on the sentinel's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "He's resting comfortably Jim. Try to get some rest, he won't be pleased to wake up and find out you haven't been taking care of yourself. Page me if you need me." Then the doctor quietly left the room leaving the sentinel to stand vigil over his injured guide.

Harvey Preston pulled his trench coat tighter as he wove his way through the crowds patronizing the numerous establishments of the Cascade Spaceport. This had been a rotten day. It had started out with him waking up late after a night of one too many whiskeys. His target had already left for the university and he had been forced to rush out of the hotel with only a cup of coffee for breakfast in order to catch up with the young man. The hit had gone down without a hitch. One clean shot to the head and the target was no more. His special ammo had made the long shot easy. But his employer had been less than thrilled with his work. The hit had been too public, the kid was supposed to die before he had a chance to talk to anyone. And worse of all there had been collateral damage, injuring the kid's teacher had not gone over well with his boss. His employer had wanted to dock his pay but he had finally convinced the man that a contract was a contract. The agreement was for the kid's death. The kid was dead so the man had to pay up. Harvey sighed. It was time to get off Cascade. His employer had leverage and if he spread the word about today's screw up, his chances of employment were nil.

Turning into one of the spaceport's cheaper motels he climbed the stairs to the second floor. Yes, he'd pack up and head out tonight. Reviewing the transport schedules in his head he pushed open the door to his room then yelped as strong hands grabbed him and pulled him into the room. His vision blurred as he was slammed into the wall. Then a cold voice whispered in his ear. "You've screwed up your last contract Harvey."

The hit man gazed fearfully into a pair of black eyes. His attacker was tall, athletic and strong. Jet-black hair framed a lightly tanned face. Beyond the man slowly choking him a smaller man with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes watched dispassionately.

"What do you want?" He managed to gasp through his bruised throat.

"Your death. My employer has an interest in Blair Sandburg. A man you came close to killing today."

"It was an accident. I didn't realize he was standing so close to the target."

"And if incompetence were your only crime I might let you live. But you have dared to spill the blood of a Senatobian shaman. That I can not let go."

"Senatobian..." Shit. Glancing into his attacker's eyes Harvey saw something feral move in the dark depths. A sentinel. And the other must be his guide. With a sinking feeling Harvey knew he was a dead man. He had inadvertently broken sentinel law. There was only one punishment for such an offense.

As if in response to his thoughts the sentinel moved. The sound of snapping bones was loud in the small room. The assassin's body sank to the floor. Reaching into his pocket the sentinel removed a card, which he tossed onto the corpse. Then without a word he turned and left the room. The guide glanced once at the dead man then quietly followed his sentinel pulling the door closed behind him.

Simon Banks walked down the long corridor at Cascade General Hospital. He had left Brown and Rafe to handle the crime scene. Cassie and her forensic team were hard at work and campus security was coordinating with the Cascade PD to canvass the area for clues and witnesses. Simon smiled as he remembered the outrage as news of the attack spread around campus. Blair was well liked by faculty and students alike; they had not taken the assault on the professor lightly. With the investigation in capable hands Simon was now free to check on his people. As he reached the room number the duty nurse had given him he knocked softly and entered.

Blair Sandburg looked far too young lying silently in the sterile hospital bed. With a start the captain realized that he had become accustomed to the perpetual motion and words that was their young observer. Banks decided that a still and silent Sandburg was a scary thing. The dark bruise on the kid's left temple was a sharp contrast to his pale skin and Simon could just make out the lump of a bandage high on the left shoulder under the thin hospital gown. Two bags of fluid hung from the IV pole next to the bed, pumping god knew what into the unconscious young man. Sprawled in the chair next to the bed was Ellison. The sentinel looked exhausted. Simon wasn't exactly sure what mystical sentinel mumbo jumbo Jim had been doing when the emergency crew had whisked them off to the hospital but from what he had overheard the EMTs seemed to believe that Ellison was holding Sandburg to life by shear willpower. From looking at the dark circles under the lieutenant's eyes and the shoulders stooped with fatigue the captain believed it. In spite of his exhaustion the ranger glanced up the minute Simon entered the room. Seeing the friendly face of his boss he relaxed. "Hi Simon."

"Jim how's the kid?"

Ellison smiled. "He'll be fine Simon. They have him sedated and on a psi suppressant, it's just going to take a little time. What have you found out?"

"Nothing much yet. Forensics is running the ammo recovered from the scene. Hopefully it will give us a line on our shooter. Brown and Rafe are checking on the life and times of one Tony Hamilton. We should know more tomorrow. I've scheduled a briefing for three o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be there."

"You don't need to come in Jim. If you need to stay with the kid..."

"No, I want these creeps Simon. I want the shooter and the person responsible for driving that kid over the edge." He glanced at his peacefully sleeping guide. "I almost lost him Simon. If we had been even a few seconds later."

"But we weren't too late. Sandburg's going to be fine and we will find those responsible. The kid's one of us, no one is getting away with hurting him."

"Thanks Simon."

"Now I had a talk with Dr. Parker on my way in. Seems there's a hospital bed over there with your name on it. I suggest you use it. You won't be any good to me or the kid if you collapse from exhaustion."

"Ok, Ok you've made your point. I'll rest."

"Good, I'll be by tomorrow afternoon to bring you some clean clothes and give you a ride in." Taking one last glance at the still figure sleeping in the hospital bed Banks turned and headed for the door. "Goodnight Jim, get some rest, you look like hell."

Shaking his head Ellison stood and stretched. He wouldn't admit it but he was tired. Checking on Blair he let the steady heartbeat and breathing of his guide ease the tension from his body. Satisfied that all was well he kicked off his shoes and lay down on the vacant hospital bed. Moments later he dropped into a deep sleep.

Randal Conway, CEO of the Midas Mining Consortium, listened to the news broadcast and cursed. God had seen fit to bless him with a brilliant and capable son and two idiots. His first idiot son, Raymond had almost screwed up operations on Nexus 3, which would have cost the company trillions in profits. Now his second idiot son, Rodger, had botched what should have been an easy assignment. Bribe one of the researchers on the Harvester project to keep them informed of developments. Simple, but instead of procuring the services of an inside man, the dunce had driven a student over the edge leading him to try and kill the lead investigator, which would have effectively shut the project down. To make matters worse he then chose to clean up his blunder by hiring a hit man who not only let his quarry talk, thus incriminating Midas, but who had nearly finished what the student had started. Conway shivered, he didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Sandburg had died. His musings were interrupted as his office door opened and two men entered. He glanced from the tall dark haired man to his companion.

"Hello Raven, Lance I wondered when you would make an appearance."

Raven, sentinel head of the Falcon clan, surveyed the CEO and shook his head. "Randal, Randal…I thought you had more sense then to meddle in Mr. Wessington's affairs."

"I assure you this fiasco is not of my making. I admit to being curious about the Harvester relics. It was only good business to try and monitor the find."

Black eyes studied the CEO then the dark head nodded. "Very well but be warned. My employer has a vested interest in Dr. Sandburg, anyone who interferes with him in any way will shall we say…regret the decision."

"Tell Wessington I have no interest in the doctor and this company will have nothing further to do with the Harvester project or Dr. Sandburg."

"Good then we understand each other. Oh, and tell your son the next time he needs to clean up a mess. Hire competent help."

"I take it Mr. Preston is no longer a concern."

"Let's just say he's seen the error of his ways. If I were you I'd be more concerned with what Tony Hamilton spilled. The police are not taking this lightly; they're out for blood. "

"Thanks for the warning." Conway gave the two men a smile. "Are you sure I can't convince you two to come work for me? I'd treat you better than Wessington."

Lance gazed at his silent sentinel then gave the CEO a friendly smile. Conway meant well but there were things in the sentinel world he just didn't understand. "We appreciate the offer sir but our contract is binding."

"Pity good help is so hard to find."

For the first time the dark haired sentinel smiled. "Take care of yourself Randal and try to stay on Wessington's good side. I'd hate to have to return for a less pleasant visit."

"Don't worry Raven I have too much to do keeping my idiot sons from ruining me to tangle with Wessington."

"Good then we'll take our leave, I know you have things to attend to."

Conway waited until the two men had exited the office before ringing his secretary. "Margaret, bring me everything we have on the Hamiltons." It was time for damage control.

Randal turned as the inner door leading to the adjacent office opened. He relaxed as his third son, Robert, entered. "Good just the man I need."

"Margaret said there was a sentinel in the building is everything okay?"

"Oh that, they were here about the Rainier incident. Our special project is still safe."

"Good we're having enough trouble without having the sentinels find out what we're up to."

"Not to worry son. They're still clueless just like everyone else. Now we don't have much time before the police start asking questions. I need you to make sure that they get the right answers. Margaret should have the Hamilton file ready."

"Don't worry dad, I'll handle it."

Leaning back in his chair Randal watched his son leave and smiled. Every father should have so capable a son. Now if he could just get rid of the other two.

Joel Taggert dropped wearily into a vacant chair at the conference table and sighed. He and the other rangers of Major Crimes had been working non-stop since the shooting to piece together the events leading to the tragic death of one young man and the wounding of their favorite observer. He hated mysteries and this case was too full of holes for his liking. He glanced up as the conference room door opened and Simon Banks entered followed by Ellison. "How's the kid Jim?"

Ellison dropped into a chair and gave Taggert a weary smile. "Sleeping for now. He should be fine in a couple of days."

"Good it's too quiet around here without him. I keep turning around to ask him something only to find he's not there. I never realized how much we've come to rely on him."

Jim chuckled. "It's amazing how quickly he can worm his way into your life isn't it?"

"As fascinating as I find this discussion gentlemen." Simon glanced around the table at the assembled rangers. "I'm more interested in finding out how we came so close to losing a valued team member. What have you got?"

Cassie Welles glance through her notes then began. "The victim was one Tony Hamilton, age 23, he was killed by one shot to the head." She laid an evidence bag on the table. "The ammo was a specialty item commonly referred to as sniper rounds."

Ellison picked up the bag and studied the object. "I've heard of these. They're strictly black ops, small guided missiles that once programmed will fly straight to the target. Distance is not a problem. The round will avoid any obstacle and home in on the programmed objective. They're strong enough to punch through steel plating. Overkill for a simple hit on a civilian."

"It should be easy to trace. There can't be too many sources for something like that." Henri took the bag from Ellison and studied the tiny bit of metal.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." All eyes turned to Cassie. "The CPD pulled in a body from a motel at the spaceport." She laid a photo and a second evidence bag on the table. "They recovered a box of ammo and a rifle from the room, it's a match for the round recovered from Sandburg's office."

"Any ID?" Simon glanced at the photo then back to the forensic expert.

"Harvey Preston, his rap sheet lists him as a two bit hit man."

"Damn someone's cleaning house." Ellison gazed at the photo of the dead man and for one moment anger surged through his body. Harvey had been his. "How did he die?"

"Broken neck," Pulling out a third evidence bag Welles place it beside the others. "We found this on his chest. Whoever snapped his neck left this as a calling card."

Ellison picked up the bag and studied the card. "You can call off the search, this is a sentinel death card."

"Sentinels?" Rafe took the card from Ellison and studied the design; a black falcon wings outstretched graced the center of the card. Surrounding the bird emblem a circle of runes described the victim's crime and punishment in the ancient Senatobian language. "Why would a sentinel kill a two bit hood like Harvey?"

"Blair is a Senatobian shaman." Jim answered calmly, his anger gone. Another sentinel had avenged his guide. "Spilling a shaman's blood is a crime punishable by death. Whoever killed Preston, acted within sentinel law, we can't touch them."

"So there's no way of knowing if this was just sentinel justice or a cover up?" Simon rubbed one hand wearily over his forehead. This was getting messier by the minute.

"No." Jim shook his head. "It could be one or both."

"Great," Simon muttered. "Just what we need sentinel vigilantes. Ok, what do we know about the kid gunning for Sandburg?"

"Tony Hamilton," Megan punched a command into the data terminal and a picture of a young man appeared on the conference room screen, "basketball star and computer science major at Rainier specializing in game design, from all accounts he was a model student. According to his friends and professors Tony's only interest was computer games. He had his sights set on landing a job with one of the large game design companies. He had little time for anything else except for basketball, that's his only activity outside of gaming. He showed no interest in Sandburg or the Harvester project until about two weeks ago. He tried to apply for a position on the Harvester project and was rejected."

"That makes sense the application deadline was months ago." Jim shook his head. "The background checks alone would take a month. I've seen security firms that required fewer checks then those the university ordered. The deadline for consideration would have been up long before Sandburg returned from Peruvia. The kid hadn't a prayer of getting onto that project and he had to have known that."

"That may be true Jim but maybe those pulling his strings didn't know that." Megan typed in another set of commands and the photos of a man and woman appeared on the conference room screen." According to my research about two weeks ago Margaret and Timothy Hamilton both lost their jobs at the Midas Mining Consortium. The Hamiltons are company people. Mrs. Hamilton was part of the accounting staff and Mr. Hamilton worked security. They lived in corporate housing and even Tony's scholarship to Rainier was from a corporate account. Losing their jobs meant they lost everything. Tony showed no interest in the Harvester project until after his parents' layoffs."

"So Midas was putting the screws on the kid. It would be just like them to hold his parents' livelihood over his head to force him to spy for them. Only they didn't do their homework. They were asking the boy to do something he had no hope of accomplishing." Joel almost felt sorry for Tony. "The stress must have pushed him over the edge."

"That would fit with what Tony told Sandburg in his office." Jim studied the couple. "He was going to make them pay for destroying his family by killing Sandburg."

"Too bad his parents claim it's all a lie." The other rangers turned to stare at Rafe, surprise and confusion on their faces. "According to Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton the lay offs were just a temporary situation until the company could move them into better positions higher up the corporate ladder. In fact they were packing for the relocation while we were there."

"So what caused the son to suddenly go gunning for Sandburg if everything was fine and dandy at home?" Simon studied the report Rafe handed him. "I don't buy it."

"Well if you believe what the Hamiltons and Tony's psychiatrist, a Dr. Carver, have to say then Tony had a problem. " Henri scanned his notes. He wanted to make sure he got this right. "The shrink just happened to be there by the way. He was more than happy to fill us in on Tony's problem. It seems our boy was a mid level telepath. The Hamiltons are members of the anti-psi coalition; it didn't make for a happy childhood. Having a child born with talent was an embarrassment to the parents; they forced the kid to suppress his gift and forbid him to mention them to anyone. According to the doctor Tony became so good at hiding his talent that he lost the ability to use his gift. He no longer had the ability to lower his mental shields."

"Suppressing a psychic gift is dangerous." Rafe picked up the story. "If the mental energy generated by the psychic centers of the brain is not expressed it builds up and turns on itself. The parents claim that Tony began behaving erratically about a month ago. That's when he began seeing Carver. The doctor was trying to help him regain control of his talents."

"But our boy wasn't cooperating." Henri shook his head. "His parents had taught him all his life that psi abilities were tools of the devil. He couldn't accept that he was the very thing that his parents hated. The kid went ballistic. Carver believes that the shock coupled with the unexpressed psychic energy finally pushed Tony over the edge. He took his hatred of himself and projected it onto others with psi gifts. Sandburg is a strong talent; he would be a prime target for someone with a need to rid the world of those with psychic gifts. So Tony stole his father's weapon and went on a rampage."

"That's a load of crap." Ellison was furious. "Midas is covering its ass. Tony might have been a repressed telepath. That would explain why Sandburg couldn't sway him with empathy and why the backlash was so severe. But ridding the world of the psychically gifted was the last thing on his mind. Someone with power had ruined his family and killing Sandburg was his way of getting revenge."

"I believe you," Simon glanced at his best officer in sympathy. Ellison was not going to like what he had to say. "But it doesn't alter the fact that we can't prove Midas had anything to do with the hit or with Hamilton trying to kill Sandburg."

"So they walk." Ellison slammed a fist into the conference table. "They drove a young man crazy, almost killed my guide and murdered a college kid and they get to walk. No way Simon, no way."

"Jim calm down." Simon laid a hand on the rock hard shoulder. "Punching a hole in the table won't help. We can't prove their involvement but we know Midas was behind this. As of this moment we are going to make them our special project." Banks gave the sentinel a chilling smile. "Sooner or later they'll make a mistake."

"And when they do they're going down, hard." The words were growled and the chill in the sentinel's eyes could have frozen magma.

"Count on it." Simon felt the hard muscles under his hands relax. Taking a deep breath he studied the tired group of rangers. "Ok people that's all we can do for now. Go home, get some sleep, the reports can wait 'til tomorrow. Good work everyone."

As the rangers left to seek some well deserved rest Banks turned to Ellison. "So can I count on you not to do something stupid, like storming Midas and taking out all present?"

Ellison chuckled. "Yeah, I don't like them getting away with this but for now I'll wait. Besides if I'm going to storm any fortresses I'll need Sandburg. He would hate to miss all the fun."

"You're a sick man Ellison." Banks rose and headed for the door. "Come on I'll drop you off at the hospital on my way home."

"Thanks Simon."

As the two friends made there way to the parking garage Banks knew that someday Jim would find a way to punish Midas for harming Sandburg. Sentinels were patient hunters. Ellison would bide his time then Midas would pay for the harm done his guide. Banks could almost feel sorry for Conway, except that he remembered the still figure lying quietly in the hospital bed and the sight of another young man's dead body. Midas deserved whatever they got. But whatever retribution the sentinel chose to bestow wouldn't happen today. For which Banks was glad; he was too tired to deal with out of control sentinels. That was Sandburg's job and Simon would be very glad when their young observer returned to take up his duties. Fifteen minutes later one tired ranger captain left the sentinel keeping vigil over his guide and went home to get some much needed sleep.

Lieutenant Marty Haines entered his office at the headquarters of the UET Special Investigations Unit and quickly closed the door. Rumor had been flying the last few days about a shakeup in the unit. Haines glanced at the row of file cabinets lining his office walls then pulled a thick folder out of the bottom drawer of his desk. For the hundredth time he cursed the moment of weakness that had let him fall into the clutches of Admiral Crimshaw. The Admiral was the head of intelligence. Nothing went in or out of the division without his say so. It had been easy at first, a memo lost, a few reports misfiled then things had escalated. Surveillance had been pulled from one of their primary subjects. Then reports concerning that same subject were ordered destroyed and false reports substituted. There were a number of civilians the UET kept regular tabs on. Those suspected of being a threat to galactic security and those like this particular subject that were vital to the safety and well being of the UET worlds. Haines had felt grave misgivings about Crimshaw's orders but the Admiral was a dangerous man to cross. His enemies tended to meet with unfortunate accidents. There had been no choice but to cooperate. He fingered the file and smiled. The latest near miss of Dr. Blair Sandburg had been the final straw. The head office had ordered a full investigation into the unit's activities. He might not have the clout to go against Crimshaw but he knew that eventually headquarters would send someone who did. Haines had planned for this moment carefully. Every memo, report and order was neatly recorded in this file. There was enough documentation to bury Crimshaw and his cronies forever and if rumor was true then the UET had called in the one man who could stand up to the Admiral and win. Captain Eric Stone was one of the UET's best agents and a man who would go to any lengths to accomplish his mission. Admiral rank would be no protection from Stone. The man was dangerous and relentless. He was also someone who took honor seriously. If Stone had been assigned to clean up the unit then heads would roll, literally.

Haines's musings were interrupted as his office door opened. Captain Eric Stone was six foot two with a muscular build. His brown hair was cut short per military regs. His black and silver uniform was crisp and the silver captain's bars on his collar gleamed. The man moved with an economy of motion but it was the eyes that caused Haines to straighten to attention. Cold gray eyes surveyed the room then pinned the lieutenant to his seat.

"I'm Captain Stone. From now on you report to me." He pulled a data pad from his pocket and typed in a command. "My information says that surveillance was pulled from Dr. Blair Sandburg over a year ago. All records of his activities or whereabouts for that time are nothing more than a pack of lies. And I find no mention of the assassination attempt of a few weeks ago or his most recent near miss." The cold eyes seemed to bore into the hapless lieutenant reading all his secrets. "This office has a lot of explaining to do."

"Assassination attempt?" Haines was shocked. He had heard nothing of this.

"It's been handled," was the cold reply. "I want all records pertaining to Dr. Sandburg."

Taking a deep breath Haines lifted the folder from his desk and handed it to the captain. "Everything you need should be in this file, sir."

Stone stared at Haines a moment then a small smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. "Good, I see that at least one person had sense enough to plan ahead. Don't worry lieutenant when I'm done with him Admiral Crimshaw will be a threat to no one." Settling into the chair in front of the desk he opened the file then glanced at Haines. "Now lieutenant why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything you know about the good Admiral and his interest in Dr. Sandburg."

A feeling of relief swept over the young lieutenant. It was finally going to be over. Ordering his thoughts he began to talk.

 _Blair Sandburg followed the winding trail through the lush tropical jungle. The air was heavy with the perfume of growing things and he took a moment to savor the feel of life all around him. For the first time since Tony's death he felt at peace. The trail before him angled upward and he found himself on a bluff overlooking a fertile valley. In the distance he could see a city of gleaming white stone surrounded by high walls. Fields of crops and orchards spread as far as the eye could see and sunlight reflected from a large lake. Beyond the city nestled in the hills were three large pyramids. Senatobia._

" _Welcome young one, I have been waiting for you."_

 _Sandburg turned at the soft musical voice to find a woman standing behind him. He had not heard her approach. She was beautiful with dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Her skin was flawless, the color of warm caramel, and seemed to glow with an inner light. Blair felt himself drawn to her as if he knew her but he couldn't seem to place her. By her dress and their location he guessed her to be Senatobian. The muted greens and browns of her dress blended perfectly with their surroundings as if part of the jungle had stepped forward and taken human form. She moved with an uncanny grace that he had rarely seen in humans. When she spoke her voice seemed to vibrate deep within him filling him with peace. "I'm sorry do I know you?"_

" _We met many years ago when you were just a child." She waved her hand toward the city below them. "You have not visited me in many years."_

" _I'm sorry I don't remember."_

" _Do not trouble yourself, when the time is right you will remember. I have brought you here for a different reason. Your spirit is troubled my Shaman, tell me what burdens your heart so."_

 _Blair gazed into the bright green eyes and froze unable to break away. In spite of himself he began to tell this exotic woman all about Tony's death. The shock, the pain, and his own sense of failure all came pouring out. The woman listened in complete silence as he purged his soul of the trauma he had absorbed. When it was over he slumped to the ground drained by the emotional catharsis._

 _A warm hand carded through his tangled curls and the bewitching voice spoke softly in his ear. "Be at peace my child, you are powerful but even you can not stop the turning of the great wheel. The death of one so young and full of promise is tragic but his fate was not for you to decide. It is time to rest now my shaman, one waits for you. Take comfort in him and know that I am pleased. I could not have chosen a better champion. Rest and forget for the time of our rejoining is not yet at hand. Soon you will return to me and those who persecute our people will be punished. Soon my children will return home. Until then I am always with you."_

 _Soft lips brushed his temple and he felt as if a great weight had lifted from his heart. Glancing up he found himself kneeling on the steps of a familiar stone temple. His encounter with the strange woman was fading from his mind but his sense of peace remained. Standing he made his way to the top step of the temple where a familiar figure lay sleeping. Gazing down at his sentinel Blair felt the last of the turmoil caused by Tony's death fade. Laying down he rested his head on the solid chest of his soul brother and smiled as a strong arm wrapped around him snuggling him closer. Content he let himself drift into sleep. He could feel the drugs used to keep him in artificial slumber slowly leaving his body. Soon he would awaken in the real world, his sentinel at his side._

Dr. Parker opened the door to room 212 and smiled at the sight that greeted her. No wonder nurse Baker had such a disapproving frown on her face when she had asked her for a report. Ranger lieutenant Jim Ellison was stretched out on her patient's hospital bed sleeping soundly. Curled against his side curly head resting comfortably on the ranger's broad chest was her patient. She silently approached the bed not wanting to wake the resting men. A quick scan confirmed her earlier findings. Dr. Sandburg's empathetic channels and shoulder wound were healing well. Reaching out she carefully removed the IV lines from the arm resting limply against the sentinel's stomach. The healing process had progressed enough that it was now safe to let her charge awaken. The empathetic channels would be sensitive for a few more days and headaches would be a normal occurrence but the pain should now be at a level where standard pain meds could handle it, there was no longer any reason to keep the young man in a drug induced coma. The sooner she could get the anthropologist on his feet and out of the hospital the better it would be for everyone. More than one staff member had threatened to quit rather than enter the room with an overprotective sentinel standing guard. Even now though deep asleep she had no doubt that on some level the sentinel was monitoring her activities and vital signs. One wrong move and the ranger would go from sleeping to lethal in a heartbeat. Besides a hospital was no place for an empath especially one whose mental channels were over-sensitized. Straightening the blankets over the sleepers the doctor quietly left the room. Stopping outside she keyed in orders for the two men not to be disturbed then headed for the nurse's station to deliver her orders in person. Hopefully by tomorrow she would be sending the two home but for now the best medicine was to leave them in peace.

With a low moan Blair slowly fought his way to consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was that he was lying on something warm and hard and that his head was killing him. As the fog lifted from his mind he recognized that his hard pillow was in fact his partner's broad chest. With a groan he prized his eyes open and looked up into the light blue eyes of his sentinel. "Hi," he croaked and was rewarded by a brilliant smile from his bedmate.

"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?" Cradling his partner the sentinel did a quick sensory scan then reached for the call button.

"Tired, head hurts. Hospital?"

"Yeah Cascade General." Jim glanced at the door as a nurse entered. Seeing the patient awake she smiled and left to fetch the doctor.

"How long?" Blair yawned his body ached and his shoulder was stiff. He must have been asleep for ages.

"Four days, you gave us quite a scare Chief."

"Sorry, can I go home now?" The dark blue eyes closed then were blinked open as Sandburg's desire to flee the hospital warred with his body's need for sleep.

The muscled chest under his ear rumbled as Ellison chuckled. "If you think you can stay awake long enough to talk to the doctor maybe."

Sandburg's reply was cut off as the door opened and Dr. Parker entered. She gave the two men a warm smile then proceeded to quickly but thoroughly check her patient. "Well everything looks good. Once the rest of the drugs have cleared your system and you can manage to stay awake long enough to eat a solid meal I see no reason to keep you here."

Blair gave a resigned sigh. "How long?" He managed to ask around a yawn.

Leslie laughed. "You're as bad as Ellison. If I didn't know better I'd thing you didn't like me or something. The drugs should be out of your system by tomorrow. You get a good night's sleep and eat a decent breakfast and I'll spring you in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good I'll have the nurse bring you something for the headache and leave orders for you to not be disturbed."

"What no waking me every two hours to ask me if I want a sleeping pill?" The anthropologist teased, humor momentarily pushing the pain from the dark blue eyes.

"No we only save that tactic for Ellison."

Blair chuckled then reluctantly rolled off Ellison. The sentinel stood then helped his guide sit up and lean back against the pillows. He was still too pale for Jim's liking but his eyes were once again alight with vitality and humor. "Since I'm going to be sleeping the night away why don't you go home and sleep in your own bed tonight. Just be here bright and early to pick me up."

The thought of a long hot shower and his comfortable bed were tempting but the blessed protector in him feared leaving his guide's side. "No, I'll…"

 **Listen to your guide and go home. I'm ok Jim. If I have a problem I'll call.**

 **Chief?**

 **What you expecting someone else? Yes, Jim it's me. The channels are still a little tender but everything is in working order. I'm fine but I have to tell you man you don't look so good.**

 **Yeah, well I've been busy.**

 **Uh huh, hanging out at my bedside. But I'm okay now Jim, the drugs are almost out of my system and our bond is working again. You can monitor me from home just as easily as you can from here. Please, I'll rest better knowing that you're actually getting some decent sleep.**

The soft presence of his guide filled the empty hole that had been gnawing at the sentinel's mind. Hyperactive senses, which had been spiking intermittently since his guide's injury, stabilized and once again answered to his control while the headache that had been slowly building melted away. He basked in the soothing essence for a moment then sighed. "All right you win. I know better than to argue with you when you get that stubborn look."

"Good, now go home. Eat, shower, hang out with the guys and get some rest. I expect you back here bright and early and don't forget to bring me some clothes, I am so not going to parade around in a hospital gown."

"Aw come on Chief give the nurses a treat." Jim glanced up as a nurse entered and handed a hypo-syringe to the doctor.

"Out Ellison," Blair pointed indignantly toward the door, "my pain meds are here and it's time for my nap."

Leslie took the hypo-syringe from the grinning nurse and quickly administered the painkiller. She was always amazed at a guide's ability to ignore his own pain while he tended to the needs of his sentinel. If she had tried to get Ellison to leave he would have ignored her but the sentinel was helpless to refuse his guide.

"Get some rest," she instructed her patient, "and I'll see you in the morning." She gave the sentinel a sympathetic smile then turned to follow the nurse from the room leaving the two men alone.

Ellison stood quietly beside the bed until the pain meds took effect. He watched as the lines of pain smoothed and his guide sank into a restful slumber. He reached out and ran sensitive fingers along one cheek then carded his fingers through the silky curls lying on the pillow. Placing his hand on his guide's chest he felt the heartbeat beneath his palm. He let the soothing rhythm wash away the last of his tension then bent to whisper in the sleeping man's ear. "Sleep well Chief I'll be back for you in the morning." Tomorrow his guide would be back at his side where he belonged. With a lighter heart the sentinel straightened and quietly left the room.

For the first time since Sandburg had been shot Jim slept soundly. The renewed presence of his guide soothed his sleeping mind and kept the nightmares at bay. He awoke the next morning restored and alert. After a quick shower and a trip to the bakery for breakfast, he braved Blair's room in search of a change of clothes for his guide. He was just packing the last of his choices into a gym bag when he felt a tug on the bond. Jim smiled as he felt his guides disgust and annoyance.

 **Morning Chief, problem?**

 **Yeah, someone should tell these sadists that starvation is not conducive to healing.**

 **What, they refusing to feed you?**

 **Not exactly but what they brought me…well man let's just say I've seen more appetizing science projects then what they're passing off as food.**

Ellison laughed at the pitiful tone then grabbed the gym bag and headed for the door. His guide was in culinary peril and it was up to his blessed protector to save him.

 **Do your best Chief; the doc won't let you out unless you eat. If you can hang on until I get there I'll bring you some of those bagels you like so much.**

 **With cream cheese?**

 **Yep, I might even throw in a couple of chocolate chip muffins if you're good.**

 **My hero.**

Jim chuckled as he started the truck and headed for the hospital. Blair was obviously feeling better, he laughed as the young man entertained him with a running diatribe on hospital dieticians and how hospital food was actually an invention of the hospital administration to boost business by making their patients too sick to leave. The sentinel was still smiling when he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

 **Uh oh Jim, got to go. The doctor's here and from the look on her face she's not too pleased by my lack of appetite.**

 **I've just pulled into the parking lot Chief; stall her for a few minutes and I'll have you some real food.**

Finding a parking spot close to the front entrance the sentinel quickly parked the truck and hurried to his guide's room. He entered the room to find his guide studiously ignoring the, Jim shuddered as he caught a glimpse whatever that was on the hospital tray, while Dr. Parker tried to coax him into eating. The curly head turned and blue eyes fastened on Ellison as he walked in.

"Jim man, thank goodness you're here."

The sentinel walked over to the bed and with great reverence handed over the pastry bag he carried.

"I don't think…" The doctor's words halted as she stared in shock. The man who just moments before had refused all food was now putting away bagels and muffins at alarming speed.

Jim watched his partner for a moment then glanced again at the hospital tray. Cascade General had pretty good food for a hospital. Studying the tray a moment he realized the problem. Blair had been in a chemical coma for four days. The doctor had ordered the standard soft bland diet of some type of gruel, probably cream of wheat, for the invalid. Only Sandburg was not an invalid he was a healer who had expended a great deal of energy knitting his body back together, he needed real food and lots of it. From the look on Leslie's face she had just realized her mistake. She gave the sentinel a bemused smile then turned to the door. "Well obviously his appetite is back and all his scans are normal, I see no reason to hold him here any longer. I'll go get the paperwork started."

"Thanks, Les."

Blair gave the doctor a wave too busy chewing for once to talk. The sentinel smiled as his guide started on another muffin.

For the next few moments Ellison happily watched his lightweight partner pack away enough food for three men. Finally his hunger assuaged the healer leaned back against his pillow with a contented sigh. "Thanks man I needed that."

"You're welcome." Jim sat the gym bag onto the foot of the bed. "Why don't I go see about getting you sprung while you get changed? Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good. I'm just so ready to get out of here." Sandburg grabbed the bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Assured that his guide's vital signs were normal and steady, Ellison left to begin the ream of paperwork necessary to release his partner from the hospital's clutches. Twenty minutes later the sentinel walked out of Cascade General his guide once again hale and hearty at his side.


End file.
